Fire of the Kingdom of Heart
by grain.teabubz
Summary: After the first king passed came the emergence of 4 separate but powerful kingdoms. The Kingdom of Spade, Clover, Diamond and Heart will soon face a hurdle in the age of prosperity for all. The powerful King of Heart, Natsu Dragneel, is determined to rescue his eldest brother Laxus Dreyar, the King of Diamond, and return the kingdom to its glory from the Oracion Seis. [One-shot]


"Sire! Soldiers from the Kingdom of Diamond have breached the entrance from the East. How do we proceed?"

The salmon-haired man in armor decorated with gem-stoned hearts on the shoulders and knees with the larger heart emblem on his chest. His red cape whooshed as he paced back and forth with his fingers under his chin. Silence echoed throughout every corner of the room as the knights of the Kingdom of Heart watched their king carefully determine their move for the sake of the citizens and the kingdom.

"Have the citizens living in the eastern side evacuate South and hold off the soldiers from the Kingdom of Diamond solely in this area."

The King of Heart circled an area on the large map on top of the table before he looked up to the soldiers in the room.

"We will ensure that civilian casualties AND residential destruction is kept at its utmost minimum. We cannot lose morale, it will prove fatal to everyone in the next decade-."

"But my love, soldiers alone will not be able to hold off all of the enemy soldiers. I witnessed mitigators in the flock of them; we need a wave of mages to further increase our attack so their line of defense can be breached."

A fit and busty blonde female descended from the stairs into the room, wearing almost identical armor as the King present. Her red lipstick shouted class, her hair was put in a classy bun, decorated with ribbons shaped into hearts and her posture was as dignified as she was. She walked towards the map and traced a smaller circle within the previous circle that was burnt into the map by the King.

"By using a wave of mages behind the soldiers, they will increase the damage inflicted on the mitigators thus they will fall faster such that our own can defeat the remaining soldiers of the Kingdom of Diamond. The increase in attack and minor protection from the soldiers will reduce the residential damage."

The King thought about his Queen's plan for a short while before he nodded in agreement. He turned his back to everyone present and walked out of the room with his Queen walking beside him.

"You've heard your Queen. Immediately summon the mages and prepare everyone for battle. Your Queen and I will join with you all shortly."

"B-BUT SIRE! You and the Queen don't have to dirty your hands-"

"Max."

The man by the name of Max blurted an embarrassed, "Yessir" before he looked down on the floor.

"You've been in my Kingdom long enough. When was there a time where I did not come into battle with my men, the men of the Kingdom who are risking their lives for their home?"

"U-Uh. . .never, sire."

The salmon-haired King turned to his leading knights in the eyes with his serious onyx ones.

"It is my duty to preserve the happiness that my father, one of the advisers of the first King of Fiore, has created by being entrusted with ruling the Kingdom of Heart. I will not look like a fool nor coward to my subjects. You have my word that you will never see me as a cowardly king who sits in his throne just because I do not wish my hands to be 'dirtied' from battle. As for your Queen, she has a duty to do the same."

The Queen smiled at her lover's words.

'He has always had a wonderful heart,' she thought to herself as she walked beside him.

When they shut the door, the King held onto his Queen's petite hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Luce, are you ready to go into battle again?"

Lucy nodded her head and smiled brightly, "Just like when we were younger, Natsu. Even if this is a real battle, it feels exciting!"

Natsu laughed as he continued to hold her hand and walk with his Queen, "You can say that again. Has it really been 10 years already?"

"At least we are both still young. You being 25 and me being 24 with our powers still as sharp as ever, it's not a surprise that the Kingdom of Heart continues to be in an age of happiness and prosperity."

Natsu kissed the back of Lucy's hand and looked into her clear golden brown orbs. The eyes he has adored so much ever since he first laid eyes on her all those years in their past.

"A kingdom cannot be happy if their leaders are not happy."

* * *

"WE MUST PROTECT THE KINGDOM UNTIL THE KING NATSU DRAGNEEL AND THE QUEEN LUCY HEARTFILIA MAKE THEIR APPEARANCE! EVERYONE, FOR YOUR BELOVED IN THE KINGDOM OF HEART, CHAAAAAARGE!"

Roars of determined soldiers of Heart clashed with the soldiers of Diamond. Sounds of metals clashing, cries of men, thuds from bodies dropping. . . the mere battle screamed war in the Kingdom of Heart. The mages vigorously chanted incantations, shooting magical bursts of energy towards the mitigators who had incredibly man-sized shields. The Queen was right to have added mages into the battle; the mitigators' shields were crumbling upon contact with the magical bursts of energy. With the disintegration of their defense, the knights of Heart slayed the mitigators then made their way towards the remaining soldiers. The breach in enemy defense has boosted their morale, causing them to excitedly close the space between the enemies.

Their morale was high until they heard the cry of something, something _inhuman_.

 **SCREEEEEEEEEECH**

All soldiers halted their attacks and gazed upon the giant that stood before them. The beast with the head of a bull and the body of a man looked down on the ant-like soldiers who stood in fear.

"MINOTAAUUUR!"

Soldiers of Heart attempted to not allow their fear to get the best of their fighting spirit. All charged and cried for their kingdom but all were in vain when more of them were either cut down by the blades of the remaining soldiers of Diamond or the Minotaur had smite them with his enormous destructive fist. All hope seemed lost for the soldiers of Heart. Light was upon them and they knew that it was calling for their souls. They were going to lose their life for their kingdom that very day.

"FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAAR!"

A blazing explosive stream of fire torched the Minotaur; the beast screamed from the burns on his fur and flesh. It shook frantically as it tried to extinguish the flames off of itself.

The caster of the fire emerged on his splendid black horse with his female companion beside him on a white horse. They both looked at each other and nodded, as if they could understand each other with just a mere look in their eyes, chocolate orbs meet onyx orbs. The female jumped off of her horse and approached the soldiers of Diamond, preoccupied with the screaming beast to notice the arrival of the Queen of Heart.

"Soldiers of Diamond! I beg you to heed my words and leave the Kingdom of Heart at once! We have no reason to fight you but if you are to remain on our soil, I will put you all down!"

The soldiers of Diamonds hollered and charged towards the lone Queen who raised her hand in the air.

 _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens. . ._

 _All the stars, far and wide. . ._

 _Show me thy appearance. . ._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos. . ._

 _I am the ruler of the stars. . ._

 _Aspect become complete. . ._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the Heaven. . ._

 _SHINE!_

 _ **URANO METRIA**!"_

Numerous color spheres of an array of colors appeared brilliantly, all hitting the soldiers and ultimately the Minotaur. The immensity of the spell shook the earth below the soldiers' and royalties' feet. Within a minute, all soldiers of Diamond fell onto the grovel and the beast dissipated into the air. The soldiers of Heart cheered for their victory and raised their fists into the air. Their kingdom was saved!

Queen Heartfilia and King Dragneel smiled at each other, their hearts filled contentment.

"Knights and Mages of Heart! You all have performed splendidly. Your homes, your families and friends are now safe once again due to your sublime bravery on this very day! The Kingdom of Heart will continue to exist in happiness because of your courage today!"

The exhausted men cheered when their King finished his small speech, all overjoyed from their victory. By the time he finished, his Queen had already re-seated herself beside on on her horse. She brightly smiled at the crowd, which only caused them to be even more happy. Their Queen was satisfied.

"Rejoice, for your fallen comrades. Rejoice, for your splendid bravery shall be rewarded at the Heart Banquet Hall tonight at dawn!"

The soldiers and mages each captured a soldier of Diamond and transported them towards the dungeon area with happiness in their hearts as they followed behind the Queen and King of Heart.

"HURRAH TO KING NATSU DRAGNEE AND QUEEN LUCY HEARTFILIA! HURRAH!"

* * *

~later that night~

Lucy and Natsu made their way down to the dungeon while their men were enjoying and celebrating in the Banquet Hall of Heart. The dark dungeon was only lit with the torches on the walls. The walls were as cold as ice but that was to be expected. The pair approached a blue-haired man with a strange haircut; he sat with his shirtless back against the stone wall while his wrists were chained. He looked up to meet the pitying gazes of the King and Queen of Heart; all he did was chuckle weakly in the presence of the two royals.

"Hello Bickslow."

"King Dragneel and Queen Heartfilia. . .hello. How have you two been?"

"Enough formalities," said Natsu as he inched towards the captured man, "What is going through my brother's head? Sending his soldiers to attack my kingdom, what was he to gain from this nonsense?!"

Lucy put her hands on her spouse's back and rubbed soothing circles in order to calm his anger. The man by the name of Bickslow looked down on the floor bitterly. The two royalties were slightly taken aback by his upsetting gaze which caused Lucy to crouch down to Bickslow so she could look at the man in his eyes. It was obvious that something had happened to the King of Diamond.

"Bickslow, is something wrong with Laxus? The Kingdom of Diamond?"

Natsu crossed his arms impatiently, mainly because he was incredibly anxious about his brother.

'Was he in trouble?'

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this. . .but it will require a little bit of explaining. Your brother, my King, Laxus Dreyar. . .has been cornered by a dark group of powerful fugitives that call themselves the Oracion Seis. They have the Queen and her siblings as hostages."

Both the royals of the Kingdom of Heart widened their eyes at the news. A part of their family was in incredible if not, massive danger. Bickslow sighed but the resentment he had for the situation was evident when a silent growl made its way through his lips.

"He knew that the only way to contact you and let you know without letting the Oracion Seis find out is by attacking your kingdom and letting you capture me since the Oracion Seis do want him to use his army to take over the entire land so this action wasn't suspicious to them."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands in shock with Natsu just as surprised as he stared at a disheveled Bickslow.

"What is the Oracion Seis' ultimate goal?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but one of them mentioned how they want to reunite the four kingdoms of the land-"

"Heart, Diamond, Clover and Spade," Natsu whispered under his breath.

Bickslow nodded his head and continued, "They want to reunite the four kingdoms of the land to 'restore it to its unified glory.'"

Lucy arched a brow and looked at Natsu with a concerned look.

"Are they attempting to manipulate Laxus into using his soldiers to invade the other 2 kingdoms as well? How will they even unify the nation like this? We were all separated into the respected regions, because the action was meant to halt a curse as decided by the first king's five advisers!"

"I'm honestly not sure, but I do know that if we rescue Mirajane, her siblings AND ensure King Laxus no longer has to do their evil bidding, then the kingdoms will be able to fight against the Oracion Seis-"

"That cannot be done."

Natsu said plainly and clenched his fists, earning a glare from Bickslow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU WON'T HELP? YOU'RE HIS BLOOD BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT I AM NOT GOING TO HELP!"

Natsu turned around and crossed his arms as he paced a little bit. Lucy gave him another concerned look and tried to calm Bickslow down, ensuring him that her King has a plan in his mind. Eventually, the King of Heart stopped and turned to the angry Head Knight of Diamond.

"If we rescue the Strauss siblings too soon, the Oracion Seis will be on higher alert; in addition, the knights of Diamond were already unable to capture this kingdom so they will all be skeptical. We will not involve the soldiers from each individual kingdom either, they do not know the situation nor have the capabilities to go against the Oracion Seis. It is too risky, but what we can utilize is the blood bond all of the kings share."

Lucy's eyes widened at her spouse's words, "N-Natsu, are you saying-?"

"Yeah; it is time that the four of us will reunite, rescue our oldest brother and defeat those bastards."

The crude language that left his tongue would usually make his Queen frown but in a time like this, she understood. She clasped her hands together and internally prayed for the safety of Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman. Natsu put his forefinger and middle finger together then placed the tips on his right temple; he concentrated and let out a heavy breath. After closing his eyes momentarily, he re-opened them and looked at the pair.

"I've contacted Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. I'm sure by now that Gajeel told Levy to stay behind to watch their child, Wendy. As for Sting and Rogue, I'm sure we'll only meet Rogue since Sting needs to remain to rule over their Kingdom of Spade."

Bickslow blinked in amazement while Lucy simply smiled, "Isn't the blood bond of dragon-siblings amazing?"

Natsu showed his hand and Lucy took it into her own then stood up. She stood beside Natsu with a bright smile and Natsu returned it with his own. He then turned to puzzled Bickslow, who was still chained. The kind King of Heart put an assuring hand on his friend and stared him in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we will save your King."

* * *

~ the following night ~

Both the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Heart lied in bed together, with Natsu spooning his beloved Queen. His arm around her waist and her delicate hand over his own. Natsu was yet to close his eyes, for he couldn't stop thinking about his brother.

'Having his own beloved taken hostage must be an atrocious nightmare. I don't think I can imagine what I would do if Lucy were to be held hostage.'

"Hmm, Natsu?"

Lucy turned around to face with, sleep still apparent in her elegant features. Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Natsu nodded his head gently and smiled to assure his beautiful Queen. He stroked her silky blonde locks, letting them flow through his fingers as the silence in the night continued on. The light from the moon brilliantly illuminated their bedroom a slight bit, enough for the King of Heart to see the peaceful sleeping face of Queen Heartfilia. Natsu smiled to himself once more before drifting off to sleep himself.

'We will save you Laxus.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this medieval-like one-shot :-) It was honestly really fun and interesting for me to write this since I love love love the idea of kingdoms, queens and kings but with a twist. Fairy Tail seemed perfect for this plus, I just love Fairy Tail in general! In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and let your imagination go wild with how this ends because there are not going to be any future chapters for this (; - ;) I sowee! But I will clarify a few things!

Gajeel is the King of Clover and his Queen is Levy; they eventually had a daughter, Wendy. In the Kingdom of Spade, Rogue and Sting are both Kings of that Kingdom BUT not for lovey dovey reasons I swear! Light and darkness are both halves that need to be filled so I went with that night-and-day idea. As for Laxus, he is the king of the Kingdom of Diamond with his Queen Mirajane. Lisanna and Elfman are just a part of the royal family but not rulers like the two. Finally we have our protagonists, Natsu and Lucy who are the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Heart!

I hope that was able to clarify a bit! Have a great day everyone!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


End file.
